Aceptación
by Rukineko1
Summary: Después un tiempo siendo novios y estar seguros de su relación, es hora de anunciar la gran noticia. Solo quedaba la aceptación de sus conocidos y ver sus reacciones. KidxChrona
1. Amigos

Aceptación

 **Esta historia constará de dos one-shot y un intento de drabble de la pareja KidxChrona**

 **Espero que les saque una pequeña sonrisa :D**

* * *

 _Después_ _un tiempo siendo novios y estar seguros de su relación, es hora de anunciar la gran noticia. Solo quedaba la aceptación de sus conocidos y ver sus reacciones._

 _._

Amigos

.

Ya hace un tiempo que Death the Kid y Chrona salían como pareja, una pareja asimétricamente simétrica. Eran muy discretos, y aunque en ocasiones eran descubiertos no negaban su relación a quien preguntaba, con un sonrojo obviamente. Pero tenía que decirles a sus amigos y conocidos para que no se lo tomaran a mal o se molestaran por haberlo estado ocultando.

Por ello habían citado a todos a la mansión de Kid sin ninguna razón. Todos a la hora que había indicado Kid, a las 8, se encontraban en la sala ansiosos por saber la razón de su estar.

Ambos nerviosos, Kid y Chrona se dedicaron unas miradas para estar preparados y estar seguros de lo que iban a hacer.

 **Etto...** \- susurró nerviosa Chrona, pero fue ignorada, o más bien, no escuchada por sus amigos.

Kid notó eso. Y se acercó a ella y le tomó su mano para tranquilizarla, aunque eso la puso más nerviosa. Aun no se podía acostumbrar al cálido y suave tacto de Kid.

 **Cof... cof...** \- Kid se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de los demás. Todos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para poner atención al chico.

 **Como ya sabrán. Los he citado aquí para anunciar un hecho maravilloso.** \- Dice Kid alegre se recordar su relación con Chrona, en cambio, ella se moría de la vergüenza. Antes de seguir inspirado por el recuerdo, es interrumpido.

 **¡MÁS TE VALE QUE SEA IMPORTANTE, NO HAGAS PERDER TIEMPO VALIOSO A TU DIOS! BUAJAJAJA...** \- Dice Black*Star encima de la mesa central del cuarto.

 **¡Idiota! ¡Bájate de ahí! Arruinaras la simetría de la habitación.** \- Enojado, Kid soltó delicadamente la mano de Chrona para ir a gritarle al chico.

Lo que había empezado como una reunión, terminó en una pelea de gritos.

Kid jalaba a Black*Star para que se bajara de la mesa y éste se rehusaba, Tsubaki miraba temerosa de que alguno de los dos se cayeran, Soul y Patty burlándose del ridículo de sus amigos, Liz simplemente se limitaba a verlos con aburrimiento y Maka amenazándolos de que dejaran de hacer tanto alboroto. Chrona se vio asustada por la agresividad de su novio y sus amigos, corrió hacia el señor rincón a esconderse.

 **No sé cómo lidia con peleas...** \- Susurro asustada, después de un tiempo sintió algo. - **Ghh...** \- Soltó un pujido. Ragnarok salió de su espalda.

¡ **Hey, idiota! ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?!** \- Dice molesto por escándalo que hacían. Pero al ver que empezaban a darse jalones y empujones sonrió con gracia. – **Idiotas…**

 **No quiero que se peleé... ¿Qué hago?** \- Chrona espera una respuesta de se arma.

 **Mmm...** \- Una idea se le vino a la mente a la sangre negra. - **¡Ya se! ¡Ve hacía con ellos y déjame el resto!** \- Dice alegre, a lo que Chrona temió y dudo.

Como no le quedo de otra, ya que no sabía cómo tranquilizarlos, hizo caso de su arma. Se puso en frente de todos que seguían en su mundo.

 **¡Oigan, mocosos!** \- Les gritó haciendo que se detuvieran y lo vieran. - **¿Saben por qué Chrona se ha sentido mal últimamente?**

Todos prestaron atención, en especial Maka, lo que incomodó a Chrona y preocupó a Kid ¿Acaso seguía enferma?

 **Es porque tengo ane** \- Chrona fue callada por tirón de cabellos. - **¡Duele!**

 **Es porque ese idiota.** \- Apuntando a Kid. - **La ha estado acosando e intentado cortar el cabello.**

 **...** \- Nadie dijo nada. Aquella declaración los había dejado desconcertados. Kid y Chrona estaban rojos, uno de la ira y otro de la vergüenza de la mentira del arma.

Con agilidad, Kid esquivó un libro a gran velocidad. Sin embargo, logró golpear a Black*Star y dejarlo tirado en el suelo.

 **¡Black*Star!** \- Grita asustada Tsubaki y yendo en su auxilio.

 **Ahora todo tiene sentido. El por qué ambos pasaban tiempo juntos o más bien el por qué Chrona ha estado más nerviosa de lo normal cuando tú estás cerca.** \- Se podía sentir un fuego de ira alrededor de Maka, asustando a los que la rodeaban.

 **M-maka...** \- Dijo Soul un poco asustado, jamás la había visto tan enojada.

Chrona se empezó a asustar, si había fuego en los ojos de Maka era seguro que alguien acabaría en la enfermería. Y no quería que nadie saliera herido por su culpa.

 **¡NO ES ESO! ¡RAGNAROK, IDIOTA!** \- Ragnarok al ver que su técnica le había gritado decidió regresar a su cuerpo. Se sorprendieron que Chrona haya gritado. - **¡La razón por la cual los citamos, no es por qué Kid-kun me ha estado acosando!** \- Dijo claramente pero muy sonrojada y un poco enojada. - **¡Es porque les íbamos a decir que él y yo somos novios!**

Kid y los demás miraban sorprendidos por el estallido de emociones de Chrona. Ella cayó en cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer, cubrió su cara con sus manos para empezar a templar de la vergüenza y miedo de la reacción de sus amigos.

 **¡Lo sabía! Jajaja...** \- Patty decia risueña mientras su hermana se había quedado muda por la impresión.

 **Vas con todo, he Kid...** \- Dice burlón Soul a Kid mientras le daba unos golpecitos.

 **No empieces, Soul.** \- Dice el shinigami sonrojado y un poco molesto.

 **¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE UN DIOS COMO YO AÚN NO ENCUENTRA UNA PAREJA Y ESTE MANICO YA CONSIGUIO!** \- Black*Star dice molesto apuntándole, pero permanecía en el suelo adolorido. Tsubaki lo intentaba tranquilizar.

Aquel comentario molesto a Kid, pero fue traído a la realidad con un gruñido.

 **¡Death the Kid! ¡Si le haces algo malo a Chrona, juro que te mató!** \- Maka gritaba furiosa mientras acorralaba a Kid con una enciclopedia.

 **V-vamos, Maka...** \- Chrona tomaba el brazo de su amiga para tranquilizarla. - **Kid, jamás me haría daño...**

Dicho esto, Kid pasó un brazo a lo largo de su novia atrayéndola hacia él provocándole un enorme sonrojo y una leve risa nerviosa.

 **Claro que no, como podría hacerle eso. ¿Quién me crees que soy?** \- Dice serio y firme seguro de su declaración.

Maka se sorprendió de la actitud de su amiga. Cosa que la molesto, tan solo un poquito, porque tendría otra persona más cerca que ella.

 **Ay~, mamá está celosa de que su bebé tenga novio... Jajaja...** \- Dice Soul en tono agudo para luego empezar a soltar carcajadas.

 **Maka- chop.** \- Maka le golpeo con la enciclopedia que estaba amenazando a Kid, dejándolo inconsciente en la sala.

 **¡Estas advertido!** \- Dice Maka mientras sostenía el libro con una sola mano.

Kid se preguntaba cómo demonios esa chica podía tal libro con una mano, si se veía tan pesado. Además de agregar una nota mental, tener cuidado con Maka.

 **Wow... Eso sí que me tiene sorprendida.** \- Dice Liz, quien por fin había salido del shock. - **Entonces~** \- Dice juguetona.

 **¿Entonces qué?** \- Dice Kid serio, sin entender la cara de picardía de su arma.

 **¿Cuánto tiempo tiene de novios?** \- Dice Liz con gracia.- **Siendo sinceros. Ustedes ya tienen tiempo saliendo juntos.** \- A lo que Kid y Chrona pudieron responder con sonrojo.

 **¡Yo apuesto 50 a que llevan 8 días!** \- Dice Black*Star ya recuperado.

Chrona se avergonzó ante la apuestas de sus amigos, abrazando a Kid como una protección. En cambio él se encontraba perdido en los brazos de su amada.

 **¡Black*Star! No se puede apostar con algo así.** \- Dice Tsubaki un poco molesta por la actitud de su técnico.

 **¡Apuesto a que tienen 2 semanas!** \- Dijo Liz emocionada al entrar a la apuesta.

 **Tú también, Liz...** \- Dice Tsubaki decepcionada de su amiga.

 **Yo creo que tiene 4 días.** \- Dice Soul, quien se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones recuperándose del Maka-chop.

 **Yo digo que dos...** \- Dice Maka, ya más tranquila. Todos se sorprende que ella entrara a la apuesta.

 _Tú también, Maka_.- Pensaba Chrona avergonzada.

 **Bien. El que se aproxime más al tiempo gana la apuesta.** \- Dice Liz para finalizar la apuesta, solo faltando la respuesta de los novios.

 **Ni tú, onne-chan, ni nadie atinó. Jejeje…** \- Dice Patty mientras pintaba en una hoja blanca, que nadie sabía de donde lo había sacado, una jirafa. - **Kid-kun y Chrona-chan son novios desde hace 3 meses. Jejeje...**

Todos se quedaron estáticos. _¡¿TRES MESES?! ¡¿Y COMÓ DEMONIOS SABIA PATTY?!_ Inmediatamente voltearon hacia los novios en busca de una negación, sin embargo, se encontaron con un Kid sonrojado que miraba al su alrededor evitando las miradas de sus amigos. En cambio, Chrona se ocultaba atrás de Kid.

Esa noche fue la peor para ambos, pues terminaron regañados por todos, especialmente por Maka, por no haberles contado con tiempo.

Kid jamás pensó que un Maka-chop lo pudiera noquear. Pero bueno, esa amenaza no era nada comparado con sus nervios de decirle sobre la noticia a otra persona especial para él. Quien era su mismísimo padre, Shinigami-sama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas de autora:**

 **Antes que nada, gracias por leer este one-shot. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado :D**

 **Sus comentarios y opiniones son bien aceptados. :3**

 _ **Próximamente: Familia…**_


	2. Familia

Aceptación

* * *

 _Después un tiempo siendo novios y estar seguros de su relación, es hora de anunciar la gran noticia. Solo quedaba la aceptación de la familia._

.

Familia

.

Los rumores viajan tan rápido como luz. Ya había algunos estudiantes que se habían enterado de la relación del hijo del Dios de la muerte y la hija de la bruja Medusa. Obviamente, fue gracias a la ayuda de Black*Star que los rumores se expandieran rápidamente. ¡Diablos!, él no podía mantener esa boca cerrada.

Los rumores llegaron hasta los oídos del personal de Shibusen, en especial de director, que era padre de uno de los novios, Shinigami-sama.

Chrona caminaba por el pasillo un poco nerviosa debido a algunas miradas fijas en ella y murmullos acerca de ella. Ella no era tonta, sabía que estaban hablando sobre ella. Puesto que no eran dignos de siquiera disimularlo.

 **Kid...Maka...** \- Susurro para sí misma. Levanto la mirada para ver si alguno de los dueños de esos nombres aparecía. Dónde diablos se encontraba Kid o Maka, ella no podía lidiar con las miradas de los demás estudiantes.

Como de costumbre, Ragnarok aparece detrás de su espalda apoyándose en su cabeza para ver que un grupo de estudiantes lo miraban.

 **¡Hey, idiota! ¿Qué pasa con ellos? ¿Por qué demonios se nos queda viendo?** \- Ragnarok vio que su técnica se encontraba seria y notaba la cara larga de la que normalmente traía.

Él se giró lentamente hacia a los grupos de estudiantes que estaban cerca murmurando acerca de ellos. Grito un poco más fuerte de lo común, asustando a Chrona.- **¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS NOS MIRAN?! ¡¿QUÉ TENGO MONOS EN LA CARA, IDIOTAS?!**

Asustados, todos los estudiantes se retiraron de ellos, dejándolos solos.

 **Ragnarok...** \- Chrona dice sorprendida de su arma.

 **¡¿Qué?! No te ilusiones, no lo hice por ti. Me estaban enfadando con sus estúpidos murmullos. De por sí, ya te estoy aguantado a ti**.- Dice como de costumbre, pero Chrona pudo notar su verdadera intención.

 **Gracias...** \- Susurra agradecida, amaba esa parte cariñosa de su arma, que muy en el fondo estaba escondida.

 **¡Serás idiota! ¡Te dije que no lo hice por ti!** \- Él enojado comenzó a tomar los mechones rosados de su técnica y jalarlos.

 **M-me duele... Po-por favor, para...** \- Dice adolorida por la acción de su arma. Pese a su suplica, él siguió jalándolos.

 **¡Pues ese el chiste!** \- Le grito y siguió tirando del cabello.

Ambos estaban tan concentrados en su "pelea", que no habían notado una tercera presencia.

 **Cof...** \- Aquella persona tosió para llamar la atención de Chrona, pero al ver que no le prestaba atención decidió hablarle. - **¡Chrona-chan!**

Ante la repentina llama de atención, Chrona se sobresaltó y dirigió su mirada hacia la persona que tenía en frente.

 **¿S-spitit-san?** \- Chrona lo ve un poco temerosa. Ragnarok al ver que él no tenía que hacer o platicar con el pervertido decidió regresar a su técnico, dejándola sola.- **Ragnarok, n-no me dejes sola...** \- dice temerosa. No es que le cayera mal el pelirrojo, es que recordaba que él era "algo pervertido" según su amiga e hija de él.

El papá Maka sonrió al ver la actitud de la chica, seguía siendo demasiado inocente. - **No te preocupes. No te hare nada malo. Solo que te estaba buscando.**

Al ver que no mentía. Se mostró con más confianza y permaneció callada esperando la razón por la cual la buscaba.

 **Es Shinigami-sama. Te quiere ver ahora mismo.** \- Dice Spirit calmado pero se sorprende al ver como Chrona empieza a temblar.

 _Oh no... ¡Ya se enteró lo de Kid y ella! Lo más seguro que está enojado... ¡Tal vez quiera que deje Shibusen, o peor, me pedirá que deje a Kid! ¡O ME MATARÁ POR AMAR A KID!_ \- Y más pensamientos de ese tipo pasaban por la mente de la chica. De por si era un poco pesimista, y ahora con esto. Aun temblando, coloca sus manos en su rostro para ocultarla.

Spirit comenzó a preocuparse y alarmarse. Volteo a su alrededor, no había nadie todos se habían ido a clases. - **O-oye... Tranquila... no te hecho nada malo... ¡Por favor, tranquilízate!**

Spirit estaba desesperado, Maka le había comentado que Chrona padecía de ataques nerviosos.

 **Vamos... Shinigami-sama te está esperando... -** Camino un poco y volteo hacia la chica, lo estaba siguiendo aunque seguía con su ataque de nervios. Ambos caminan por los pasillos de la escuela hasta que se detienen en una gran puerta.

 **Bueno... Pasa y no te preocupes. Todo estará bien...** \- Dice Spirit para calmarla un poco.

 **¿N-no vas entrar?** \- Chrona mira con nerviosismo al pelirrojo. Éste le hace una seña negativa. Dudosa, entra al Death room. Esperando a que nada malo pase.

* * *

 _¿Dónde estaba Chrona?_ \- Pensó Kid al no verla. Ya había pasado media hora desde el inicio de la clase y su presencia hacía falta en aula. Ella no era de saltarse las clases.

Esto le empezó a preocupar. - _Y si le dio un ataque de nervios o se deprimió o enfermo. Y si la había molestado Ragnarok u otra persona._ \- Ese último pensamiento la había hecho enfurecer. Nadie molestaba a su Chrona.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando una nota llego a su asiento. Con cuidado de ser descubierto por Stein, lo tomó y leyó su contenido.

 _ **Kid, ¿Crees qué Chrona este bien? - Maka**_

Levanto su mirada para ver a Maka, que estaba unos asientos atrás de él. Ella también estaba preocupada por su amiga. Debido a la relación que su amiga y él tenían, no era muy bien vista por otros temía que la lastimaran.

Con una mirada le dijo a ella "espero que sí".

* * *

 **¿Eh?** – La cara de Chrona se notaba confusión y vergüenza. Se encontraba sentada en de forma tradicional japonesa cerca de una pequeña mesa con muchas galletas y té. Delante de ella estaba Shinigami-sama con la misma posición que ella. - **¡¿Q-q-qué fue lo que dijo, Shinigami-sama?!**

 **Lo que escuchaste, Chrona.** – Dice más feliz de lo normal, unas mejillas rosadas adornaban su máscara. – **Llámame papá.** – Dice de manera infantil.

Aun no podía creer que había llegado a esta situación. Él gran dios de la muerte le estaba pidiendo que lo llamara Papá. ¿Acaso no estaba enojado con ella por estar saliendo con Kid?

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Tan solo había llegado y él le pidió que se sentara. Y le pregunto si era cierto lo que había escuchado. Ella sonrojada y temerosa le dijo todo para luego llorar diciéndole que por fin habia encontrado a alguien que la amara de esa forma y no quería separarse de él._

 _ **Chrona-chan, no llores… No estoy en contra de su relación.**_ _– Dice por fin Shinigami-sama._

 _ **Ah… ¿Ah no?**_ _– Dice Chrona más tranquila._

 _ **De hecho, estoy muy feliz.**_ _– Dice alegre haciendo gestos con las manos. –_ _ **Estaba preocupado que Kid fuera un Forever alone con una maniática afición por la simetría. Pero contigo, ya puedo ver que me equivoque. ¡No puedo esperar por la boda y los nietos!**_

 _ **¡¿Qué?!**_ _– Dice Chrona avergonzada. ¿Acaba de decir lo que creía que ella escucho?_

 _ **Ne~ Chrona-chan… ¿Puedes llamarme papá? Después de todo, tú sales con mi hijo, así que ya eres parte de la familia.**_ _– Dice ilusionado el señor de la muerte._

 _ **Fin del Flashback**_

 **O-ok. Pa-pa-papá.** – Dice avergonzada pero de una manera pudo sentirse tranquila y protegida. Tal vez podría obtener el amor de un padre con Shinigami-sama.

 **Oi~ Qué tierna eres Chrona-chan. Ya veo porque Kid te escogió.** – Chrona se sonrojo por el comentario de su "padre". – **Ven aquí, te voy a mostrar algo.**

Chrona se levanta y se sienta al lado de Shinigami-sama, donde apenas se había dado cuenta de que traía un libro. Curiosa por aquel libro dorado pregunta por él. - **¿Qué es eso?**

 **Es un álbum de fotos de cuando Kid era un niño. ¿Quieres verlo?** – Le pregunta a lo que ella asiente de forma positiva y ansiosa.

Con cuidado, abre el álbum. Lo primero que se ve era fotos de un bebe de piel clara y cabello negro con tres líneas dormido en una cuna.

 **Qué lindo…** \- soltó Chrona inconscientemente.

 **Ese es Kiddo cuando tenía 6 meses de nacido. ¿Verdad que es adorable?** – Dice muy emocionado. Chrona asiente muy feliz, la estaba pasando muy bien. Después de contemplar varias fotos, se detiene en una. – **Oh, mira aquí.** – Dice señalando una foto.

En esa foto se podía apreciar a un Kid un poco más mayor con una cara de alegría y orgullo frente a un castillo de legos construida de manera simétrica.

 _Así que Kid-kun, ya tenía ese aprecio por la simetría desde bebé._ – Pensó Chrona algo sorprendida y a la vez enternecida.

 **¡No puedo esperar por mis nietos!** – Dice emocionado. – **Espero tener muchos, ne~ Chrona-chan.** – Dice dándole unas palmadas a la chica en la cabeza.

 **¿Nietos? ¿Q-qué es eso?** – Dice con ingenuidad. Recordaba esa palabra pero no recordaba su significado.

 **Serán mis nietos aquellos hijos que tú y Kiddo tengan. ¿No te gustaría tener un bebé?** – Dice un poco ansioso al esperar una respuesta, él en verdad quería nietos.

Al ver que Shinigami-sama se le quedaba viendo, se puso nerviosa. Ella no sabía lidiar con los niños, y tenía miedo de ser como su madre. – **Yo no sé si sabría lidiar con niños…**

 **Oh, Claro que lo harás. Kiddo estará ahí para ti, ¿cierto?** – Dice con orgullo de su hijo, Chrona sonrió para sí misma. Era cierto, Kid estaría con ella. – **¿Acaso no te gustaría tener un mini-Kid en tus brazos?**

Recordó lo lindo que se veía, ella sonrojada asiente la cabeza tímidamente. A lo que el pequeño gesto de la espadachín creó una esperanza para el Dios.

 **Ah, una sola cosa más… p-papá.** – Dice temerosa, se sentía estúpida preguntar por eso pero no le quedaba otra opción.

 **¿Pasa algo malo?** – Dice curioso por el cambio de tema.

 **¿C-cómo… o más bien… qué… los bebes… Kid-kun… yo…** \- Chrona intentaba articular una pregunta pero no sabía cómo exactamente preguntar.

 _¿Será acaso…?_ -Pensó el Shinigami. Curioso por su duda, se atrevió a preguntar - **¿Sabes de donde viene los bebes, Chrona-chan?**

Chrona niega nerviosa y evitando la mirada del Dios. Empieza a tartamudear. - **Y-yo… No sé cómo… vamos…**

 **¡No te preocupes!** – Dice alegre y cariñoso. – **Solo debes decirle a Kid que quieres hacer un bebé con él y te va enseñar cómo.**

 **¿E-en serio?** – Dice sorprendida y asombrada, después de todo, Kid era un genio él debe saber del tema.

 **Sip~ ¿Por qué no vas con él y se lo dices?** – Dice mientras cierra el álbum y se lo entrega a Chrona. – **Quédatelo, yo tengo muchos de esos.**

 **O-ok.** **Gracias por el libro y todo…** – Dice alegre y hace una reverencia antes de irse. – **A-adiós, papá.**

Shinigami-sama observaba como su futura nuera salía alegre con el libro en manos. Se dio cuenta que ella era muy inocente e ingenua a la vez comparado con su hijo. – **Creo que Kiddo es un poco pervetido…**

* * *

Caminando por los pasillos, busca a alguien conocido. Hasta que vio a Kid caminando solo sumergido en sus pensamientos. - **¡Kid-kun!** – Alzo un poco la voz para atraer la atención de su novio.

Kid alza la mirada, sonríe al ver que Chrona se encontraba bien e incluso está sonriendo. - **¡Chrona! Gracias a Dios que estas bien. Me preocupe al no verte en clases.**

Ella se acerca a él. Pudo notar en su mirada algo de preocupación. – **La-lamento haberte preocupado. Es que… Shinigami-sama me mando hablar…**

El rostro de Kid se tensó. – **No te dijo nada malo, te ofendio, te lasti-**

No pudo terminar porque Chrona hablo. - **¡No! De hecho, fue muy amable conmigo…** \- Dice Chrona con una diminuta y tierna sonrisa.

Un suspiro de paz escapo por los labios de Kid. – **Que bueno…**

 **K-kid-kun…** \- La chica de cabellos rosa llamo al shinigami.

 **¿Si, Chrona?** – Vio como la chica abrazaba el libro como protección. Su lindo rostro era adornado por un gran y lindo sonrojo.

Curioso por lo que pasaba por la mente de la chica la miraba con sus ojos dorados, que para Chrona, sentía que le traspasaba el alma con esos ojos tan penetrantes.

 **¡Q-quiero que hagamos un bebe!** – Eleva un poco su voz y ve directamente los ojos de Kid.

La cara de Kid empezó a tornarse roja por la confesión, en cambio, Chrona miraba curiosa por la reacción del chico, ¿acaso lo había dicho mal? Después de un silencio…

 **¡¿Qué?!** – Alza la voz otra persona ajena a ellos. Ambos voltean, era Maka y junto a ellos estaban la pandilla sonrojada y divertida por la declaración.

Kid se moría de la vergüenza. Lo más seguro que la culpa era la platica que tuvo Chrona con su padre. Debía hablar con su padre y seriamente. - **¡PADRE! -** Enojado y avergonzado grita antes de que todo se volviera oscuro.

Lo único bueno es que Shinigami-sama había aceptado a Chrona y no podía esperar por tener nietos. Lo malo es que Kid le tenía que explicar a Chrona acerca de dónde venían los niños. Aparte había recibido un Maka-Chop por "pervertido", y no solo ella, todos creían que era uno.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas de autora:**

 **Antes que nada, gracias por leer este one-shot. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado :D**

 **Sí que estuvo muy largo, creo que me emocione XD**

 **Sus comentarios y opiniones son bien aceptados. :3**

 _ **Próximamente: La gente…**_


	3. Los demás

_Después un tiempo siendo novios y estar seguros de su relación, es hora de anunciar la gran noticia. Solo quedaba la aceptación de sus conocidos y ver sus reacciones._

 **.**

Los demás…

 **.**

 **¿Es ella? Que fea… De seguro le hizo algo… Pobre Kid-sempai… –** Se oían susurros muy pocos disimulados entre el pasillo. Estudiantes la miraba, ella los podía sentir.

Chrona decidió seguir caminando, e ir a lo que realmente le importaba en ese momento. Aunque eso no significara que no la deprimiera.

* * *

 **Lo siento...** \- Murmuró nuevamente.

 **Ya te dije que no te disculparas. Tú no tienes la culpa.** \- Dice Kid a Chrona suavemente mientras la observaba desde donde él estaba.

Ambos se encontraban en la enfermería, tan solo había pasado un día desde que Maka usó su gran Maka-chop en el pobre de Kid. Mientras Chrona se encontraba sentada al lado de Kid, él se encontraba recostado en una de las camillas con un enorme morete en la cara.

 **Pero... Maka te golpeo por mi culpa...** \- Chrona tomó la mano de Kid. - **Ragnarok tiene razón... Yo soy muy tonta...**

 **¡Chrona!** \- Kid alzó la voz levemente, asustando a la nombrada. - **No digas cosas como esas.**

Él cambio de posición de acostado a sentado pero sin perder el contacto que tenía con Chrona.

 **Eres la persona más inocente que he conocido y eso no significa que eres una tonta. Tan solo un poco despistada pero es normal, porque es lo que te hace única...** \- Chrona se sonroja con lo dicho del chico.

 **O-ok...** \- Dice mientras sonrie levemente.

Kid mira que desde que ha llegado a estado un poco distraída, más de lo normal. - **Dime, ¿hay algo que te molesta?** \- Kid aprieta de manera suave su mano, llamando a Chrona.

 **¡¿P-p-por qué?!** \- Dice nerviosa evitando contacto visual mientras podía sentir la mirada fija y penetrante de su novio.

 **Chrona... Te conozco.** \- Le dijo en forma de reproche.

 **Veras... He odio un montón de cosas...** \- Chrona nerviosa lo mira. - **Que yo soy una cualquiera y un monstruo... Que no debería estar contigo... Que te hechice... Somos-**

 **¡Chrona, ya es suficiente!** \- Chrona había empezado a sollozar, Kid le besa la mano haciéndola sonrojar y tranquilizándola. - **Los demás no importan. Yo te amo y si quiero estar contigo es porque quiero estar. Así que no te tiene que importar lo que los demás digan.**

 **P-pero...** – Reprocho Chrona.

 **¡Pero nada!** \- Kid la abraza con ternura. - **Yo haría cualquier cosa por ti...**

 **Yo también...** \- Afirma Chrona mientras correspondía el abrazo.

 **Entonces, deja de pensar en los demás y piensa en tu felicidad. Solo somos tú y yo… Los demás no importan… ¿Entiendes? -** Kid acaricia suavemente su espalda en forma de consolación.

 **Mgh...** \- Chrona sonríe al sentir la calidez de Kid.

Lentamente se alejan lentamente y se miran entre sí. Un ambiente de silencio se había creado pero no era molesto. Pero aun así, Chrona decidió romperlo.

Suspiró cansada e incómoda debía decirle sobre el otro tema. Levanto la mirada para observarlo de frente a frente. - **Y-yo estuve leyendo el libro que me dijiste...**

 **¿El de biología?** \- Dice Kid, a lo que ella asiente de manera afirmativa. - **¿Pasa algo malo?**

 **Es acerca de tener un beb-bé.** \- Tartamudea mucho con la palabra final. En cambio Kid se muestra rojo por la idea que su propio padre le había aconsejado a Chrona.

 **Y-yo... no puedo tener bebés...** \- Kid la mira sorprendido para verla triste mientras sus hermosos ojos se torna vidriosos.

 **¡¿Por qué?! Quiero decir, no es que me gustaría tenerlos, es solo que aún somos jovenes y tal vez en un futuro no muy lejano. Y-y-y...** \- Exclama tranquilamente para luego callarse. Chrona lo mira sorprendida y sonrojada. Después de unos segundos se da cuenta de lo que acaba de decir, su cara se vuelve más roja. Ya nervioso simplemente continúa. - **Solo... dime que te traer tan preocupada...**

 **Yo...** \- Chrona lo mira incomoda. - **Soy plana...**

 **¿Qué?** \- ¿Él había escuchado bien?

 **¡Soy plana, Kid! No tengo pechos...** \- Susurra mientras cubre su rostro con sus manos.

Kid estaba impactado. Bueno, ella lo había puesto en un dilema. Claro, él sabía que Chrona era plana, sin embargo, le importó muy poco el asunto. Hasta ahora.

No sabía realmente que hacer, Chrona era una persona muy sensible y no podía cometer una estupidez. Una porque la quería mucho como para deprimirla por su bocota y dos no quería estar de nuevo en la enfermería.

La observó mientras pensaba en que decir, hasta que se decidio por comprobar.

Chrona abrió los ojos sorprendida al sentir cálido contacto. Vio como Kid la tocaba de sus "pechos" si podía decirse eso. Se sentía raro pero no malo así que dejo que las manos de Kid siguieran tocando.

 _Nada de nada… Por lo menos son simétricas…_ – Pensó el joven shinigami mientras hacia su medición de simetría.

 **Fuuaa~ Kid… ¿Qué haces?** – Dice un poco acalorada.

 **Claro que eres un poco plana pero aun eres joven te van a crecer mientras crezca y comas bien.** – Ignoro su pregunta para decirle directamente su punto de vista.

 **¡¿Enserio crees eso?!** –Pregunta un poco alegre.

 **Claro, ¿acaso te mentiría?** \- La mira cariño, olvidándose de donde estaban sus manos, y Chrona sonríe ante su observación. Poco a poco sus rostros se acercaban.

Un libro pasa volando entre ellos. Ya no estaban solos puesto que la enfermería se había llenado de personas. Eran sus amigos a lo que ellos se quedan congelados del miedo.

 **¿Tenías que hacer eso ahorita?** \- Liz fue la primera en hablar soltó frustrada y enfada por la acción de su técnico.

 **Hee~ Hey, Kid. Veo que le estas dando a Chrona "clases privadas de biología".** -Dice Soul en forma burlesca.

 **¡BUAJAJAJA! ¡Y YO QUE CREIAS QUE ERAS ASEXUAL!** \- Black*Star se le unió a Soul.

 **Kid va a morir~ va a morir~** \- Patty dice feliz mientras se ríe.

 **M-maka...** \- Dice Tsubaki preocupada y temerosa al ver el estado de su amiga.

Alrededor de Maka había un aura negra y su mirada parecía de locura. - **Se nota que quieres morir Death the Kid.**

.

Al principio tomó por sorpresa a sus amigos, en especial a Maka, pero lo aceptaron con paciencia.

Shinigami-sama no podía esperar por tener nietos.

Y los demás... realmente no importaban.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas de autora:**

 **Antes que nada, gracias por leer este... se supone que debía ser un drabble pero me emocione XD**

 **Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

 **Gracias por comentar**


End file.
